Buntan Kurosuki
Summary Buntan Kurosuki (黒鋤文淡, Kurosuki Buntan) is a kunoichi from Kirigakure. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Buntan Kurosuki Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, A very skilled swordsman and fighter, Chakra Manipulation, Surface Scaling, can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Statistics Amplification (Can augment her speed and physical capabilities with chakra, and can further enhance her statistics with Lightning Armor), Electricity Manipulation, Mist Manipulation with Silent Killing, Paralysis Inducement (via lightning style and likely paralysis jutsu), Vibration Manipulation (via lightning style) Attack Potency: City Block level (Fought Sarada Uchiha, and was only defeated by the efforts of a genjutsu) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Kept up with Sarada who's comparable to Sumire) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with jutsu Standard Equipment: Sword, Kiba Intelligence: Buntan is a talented kunoichi, and has some knowledge of genjutsu, which she tried to avoid during her fight against Sarada. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Raiton (Lightning Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. *'Raikyū (Lightning Ball):' Buntan creates a large amount of lightning balls and launches them at her enemy. *'Ikazuchi no Utage (Thunder Funeral: Feast of Lightning):' Buntan generates lightning with her whole body and launches the lightning bolt at her enemy. *'Raigyo (Lightning Fish):' Buntan produces a large shark-like structure of lightning that travels independently under water, striking at the target it is locked on to. *'Ikazuchi no Yoroi (Thunder Armour):' Buntan cloaks herself with lightning, thus amplifying her physical characteristics. Sairento Kiringu (Silent Killing): As the name suggests, this technique is simply a soundless method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Additionally, because the user moves silently, the attack cannot be anticipated and defended against. The user will often slit their opponent's throat, preventing any cry that might give them away. Some shinobi also opt to use a cover such as mist or even frost to rob their opponents of their field of vision and then attack them. Kiba: Kiba (牙, Literally meaning: Fangs) is one of the famous mystical swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. The swords have been imbued with lightning, granting enhanced cutting power in a manner similar to the high-frequency vibrations of lightning-based chakra flow. It is this capability that has resulted in these "thunderswords" (雷刀, raitō) being claimed as the sharpest swords in existence. Even without lightning, they are very dangerous in battle, able to be used in combination with agile spinning movements, sweeping through the targets while the user also rotates. This, combined with the jagged nature of the blades, allows for more damaging wounds inflicted. The user can transform and manipulate lightning freely, even perform their Lightning Release techniques without hand seals. They also boost the user's attack power to the highest limit, which allows them to perform high-level Lightning Release techniques with a minimal cost of chakra. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Naruto Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Healers Category:Swordsmen Category:Paralysis Users Category:Vibration Users